<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prick Of Skin by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663195">Prick Of Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque'>Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tentacles, alastor in a bad hentai, solo alastor, tentacle fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor gets stung by some demon, he's never felt like this before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prick Of Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a joke in discord.<br/>YOU EITHER WANNA SEE ALASTOR LIKE A WHORE OR YOU WANNA SEE ALASTOR AS A SUAVE SEXY MURDERER, NONE IN BETWEEN</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The demon cackled loudly, sharp pinchers that jutted from their canines glittering in the blood lit moon, their stance on the fence maniacal and comically villainous. Typical, usually turf wars everyone was looking for their spotlight and read to look good in case the media happened to stop by, catching the conflict to broadcast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Given up, ol Aly boy?” they seethed, hacking between their laughs, throat thick with blood as it also dripped from their nose, there was a sharp wheeze as they continued, “I must admit, I expected a lot more from all those fancy radio shows yo- AEUCK!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black tendrils coiled around the figure’s ankles, abruptly catching off his feet. The chainlink rattled as they were pulled, hands grasping out to hold on before slipping from their grip.They let out a yelp as their jaw collided with the hard pavement, teeth rattling through their skull but not given a moment to grieve over the pain as they were pulled across the hard gravel. Their hands scrambled for any type of purchase, hurriedly looking for any type of defense before grabbing the neck of a broken bottle, their pistol had long been gone as well as the majority of the rest of their weaponry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say, while a spunky little fellow you are you lack a certain type of manners in all of this,” Alastor smiled wickedly, eyes narrowing as the tendrils continued to pull the demon closer to him. The radio demon himself seemed poised as ever. His stance tall and proper, hands clasped behind his back as he stepped from the shadows to where the other had fled to. Despite his posture and calm tone he was bleeding heavily from a deep gash along his side, cutting through his layers of clothing to pierce the flesh below. There were holes along his slacks where shots had hit but did nothing to his strides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the darkness pulled the scorpion off the ground and to the air, ragdolling him around to be upright. Once their eyes focused again on that grin they narrowed and slashed out their makeshift weaponry, a third tendril swelled from the shadows and twisted tightly around the demon and squeezed the breath from his lungs. Ribs cracking drowned by the choked yelp and the glass bottle shattering upon the pavement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, it is best to introduce yourself before going around starting fights you can’t win,” he chided the young demon, the tips of his smile gone feral, his red irises illuminated brightly, “but while it seems you know mine, I must admit I don’t care much for yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eze-EAK” the tendrils around their legs began to slide further and pull apart abruptly, a sharp pain sparking through their sockets, they swore they felt their flesh tear at the action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Secondly, if you are to make a name of yourself, it’s best to stick to what you’re already good at,” Alastor’s eyes narrowed in on the demon’s mouth, noticing a familiar golden glint catch his eye, “And don’t go pestering older men to waste their time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the demon could snark back they felt their body being hoisted for leverage and catapulted across the city park. Cushioning the crashed trajectory was the hard crack of the brick privacy barrier to old abandoned apartments. The being fell like dead weight to the ground, their head pounding and legs aching more so. They pushed their weight up on unsteady elbows, ringing in their ears unable to drown out the amplified echoing of footsteps drawing near them. Blood blurred their vision as did the impact, but still able to make out a shadowed figure with a deadly smile before Alastor’s face became more distinguishable the closer he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strawberry demon watched as his shadow swirled around the demon at his feet, static twisting and cackling as it circled like a vulture before the other demon felt searing claws dig into their collar, bringing them to their feet. Alatsor reached out and grasped at the other’s neck in a vice grip, pressure enough to increase the labored breathing as they huffed, metallic enveloping nearly all their sensed. Barely able to focus on Al, tunnel vision and ringing swirling in their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve wasted plenty of my time already with this tedious and boring act of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scorpion heard nothing as they focused on sharp teeth behind moving lips, their head lulling slightly as they blurredly blinked. Every choked breath they took splintered at their ribs. Their fingertips twitched numbly, arms and legs feeling like lead as their weight was held at the throat. Toes barely touching the ground. The pain was focused and growing louder, adrenaline dying as their veins pumped trying to figure out what to do with the escaping blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whilst Alastor spoke the demon in his hand twitched, shoulders shaking once and a curl at their lips. But before he could narrow his eyes and question what was so funny his crimson eyes widened, ears flickering to alert. A deep blistering piercing as the scorpion’s stinger plunged into the back of the older’s leg, needle skipping aloud on repeat as it registered. He watched as that smile curled even more wickedly, almost to mock his own. As he felt the venom inject itself in his veins and quickly disperse through he dropped his own smile. Alastor snarled as he twisted and knotted them in the other demon’s hair, he dropped his hand from around their throat and yanked them along as he pulled back. With full brute force he slammed the demon’s head, blood splattering from their mouth as their skull made connection with the wall behind them, easily giving way under the overlords power.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Alastor walked through the hotel’s doors as he always did, tall and ever threatening. However even more so seeing the way his clothes were stained and torn. Husker was the one who looked up from his polishing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well fucking shit, Alastor, who ran you over?” The feline’s graveled voice caused Angel to pull back his attention from pestering the bartender to look over his shoulder at the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger laughed, “Oh this? This is nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two at the bar watched in skepticism, the harlot speaking in what could be called concern, “It don’t look like nothin’, looks like someone tried to gut you if that tear in your coats anything to suggest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, just some lowly thing trying to get out of the slumps thinking that if they killed an Overlord it would fix all their problems,” the demon mused, looking at Angel and tapping the side of his mouth, “But if that chump wanted to get out then they went after the wrong man! Hahahahahaha!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel sunk into himself, understanding what the man was hinting at with the gesture, cradling his own cheek at the remark laughed of as a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I must excuse myself, that little pro skirt did a number on my attire and unlike some I do not like to prance around the world without looking my best,” Alastor waved his hand in the air as he made his way up the stairs, humming along to the tune as it played. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked his head began to pound more from that dull ache he had been dealing with since earlier. The soreness in his leg became more prominent the more he climbed the stairs. He shook it off as nothing more than the natural wear of fighting does to one. His shadow stopped on the wall and tilted it’s head in confusion when Al stopped at the top of the stairs, hand gripping tightly at the railing and closed his eyes. His vision swimming and head light all of a sudden before a few moments passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely it was the weather, it had been a bit hotter today he had noticed as he made his way back to the hotel. Perhaps he could chime Charlie and get the girl to turn the AC higher. He just needed to lay down. Just get to his room, it’ll be fine. He felt like the hallway had somehow gotten longer, no that wasn’t at all possible. Unless someone was just playing a trick on him. Oh how charming, playful tricks. All fun and games until they’re found out and well then Alastor would just have to end another that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He practically kicked the door in to his suite, shoving the door closed with a loud slam and locking it behind him. His legs felt like the static he emitted on the daily, his lungs felt heavy. His stomach ached and he didn’t even know what for. Shower, he needed a shower to clear his thoughts, wash off the sweat that swelled at the nape of his neck. He quickly strode into the bedroom , hastily untying the knot of his bow before carelessly tossing it onto the floor and almost tearing has overcoat off to throw it on the bed as he stumbled into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had gone from uncomfortable, to bad, to worse and all in a matter of moments as he felt his chest burn, his unbeating heart pumping blood quickly through his veins and spreading the fire that had coursed through him. He felt his fingertips buzz as he held himself up on the countertop, he looked up at the reflection of himself. Something, uncanny and foreign in the look of him. His cheeks were flushing, and his ears had dipped back almost in submission. Locking eyes with his blown wide pupils caused a shudder to run through him. His gaze fell, he felt his breath hitch in his throat, nails digging into the countertop as that heat in his veins found its way to his crotch. His stomach knotted immediately at the sensation, sure normal biology but always foreign to him even in death. He tightened his jaw as the heat continued to manifest, willing it to fade but it only seemed to make it burn him more. It felt like his blood was going to evaporate right out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and swallowed, pressing his hips against the drawers of the sink, instantly a mewl pushed its way from his lips. This was humiliating, what was going on with him to behave as such! Shakily he pulled his hips back only to rock them against the panels again. He moved his palms flat and shifted his weight, refusing to open his eyes in fear of catching a glance of himself in the mirror. He canted his hips against the sink before he huffed and shoved himself back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor growled, running blackened fingers through his damp scarlet hair. He tapped his foot in frustration before looking down at the tent in his pants, burying his face in his hands and falling back against the wall behind him. He groaned loudly but it tipped into a pitiful whine at the end as he let his heavy legs give out and slowly slid down to the floor. He ripped his hands from his face, a scowl plastered his features as did a deep red color. He chewed on the insides of his cheeks before he begrudgingly unzipped and unbuttoned the front of his slacks, pulling his engorged cock free his ears twitched as the cool air hit the heated flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensation already had him aching more so than he already was, he brought an unsure hand up to his mouth and pressed his tongue flat against his palm to give some sort of ease to the friction to come. Grabbing his erection he gave a few slow but steady strokes before gradually gaining a steady rhythm. He never particularly enjoyed doing these sorts of things, but if he must he must. Might as well get it over with now. His shoulders slumped against the wall behind him as he tilted his head back getting lost in the feeling of his own hand. He was already hard against the counter, precum already slicking his fingers along his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a familiar tightening in his gut, but also a peculiar ache. An itch almost, something he didn’t recall ever feeling before. He toyed with the fip of his cock, carefully running a dangerous claw along the tip before going back to the simple pumping of his hand, his tail twitched behind him as he lifted his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, just a little bit longer,” he found himself thinking, swallowing and spreading his legs further apart, there was an almost sense of disappointment when he opened his eyes to peek and see nobody was with him to slot between his welcoming legs. He shook his head, what a disgusting thought. Let not do that again, now focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuttered his hips up to meet his hand, fucking his own hand as he sat on the floor. Oh to be caught like this, how humiliating. Who would have respect for him if they saw him indulging in such low pleasures. He continued to focus on the coil in his gut, the heat pulsing in his hand as he chased his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned and caught in his throat as his back arched and hips jerked, his orgasm hit him harder than he expected it to. Strings of cum coated his abdomen and ran over his fingers. His free hand clenching at nothing and balling on the ground while he came over his occupied hand, continued to pump him through the tingling waves of pleasure. He squeezed himself in his hand and relaxed as best he could against the wall behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His veins still buzzed however. And that strange feeling deep in his stomach still was there, in fact it seemed to make itself known the more and more the seconds ticked by. He opened his eyes blurrily, looking and seeing his cock was still hard in his sticky hand, while in his mind he scoffed he moved to shed his dress shirt, he couldn't get the damned thing off fast enough it seemed. He closed his eyes again and resituated himself better against the wall, sitting back on his tailbone, he brought his legs up and pressed his feet flat against the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully he began to jerk himself again, lips trembling at the brief sensitivity before pleasure washed over again. His brow furrowed as his mind wandered for once, instead of focusing on wanting to get everything done and over with it wandered to places he hadn’t visited in quite some time. He allowed his body to react the way it wanted to. His free hand moved and ran across the inner thigh of his leg, a thought crossed his mind that made his nerves flutter, and that itch in his gut tingle and jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowed his movements on his slick cock as he curiously dipped his other hand into his slacks, and just as soon as he did so he pulled back. He scowled at nothing, his insides burned as if to protest. Alastor glanced up at the doorknob from his position on the floor. He rubbed his hands off on his slacks before kneeling and locking the door, pressing his forehead against the cool wood. His hand moved back to his leaking sex and began his minstrations again, spent seed quickly slickening his jerking. His free hand shakily shoved his slacks down out of his way and spread his knees more. Curiosity took his mind as he angled his hips out, running his fingers along his thigh before ghosting around the curve of his ass. He sucked in his lip between his teeth. The feeling burning more as his mind swam, something he never thought he would ever think of. It was like his body craved something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what it was, he needed something inside of him. His ears dipped back at the admission of it. But the thought of something inside, reaching deep inside of him he never thought of touching before caused a slew of precum to dribble from the head of his cock and onto the floor. He arched his back out and raked his nails across the flesh of his backside, now that he figured it out his mind was hazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed something inside of him deep enough to hit that itch inside his gut that was driving him mad at how he couldn’t reach it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he unlatched his claws from his skin he pulled carefully at his tail, allowing the soft appendage slip from his fingers before he pulled back entirely from where he knelt against the door. He clutched at the bottom drawer in along the column, hastily pulling it open to grab at the container of vaseline he kept around when his antlers shed, intended purposes or not he didn’t care at the moment. He abandoned his cock all together so he could cover his fingers in the thick substance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He braced himself shakily on his knees and hand while he reached back with his coated hand. Was he really going to do this? He never thought of it before, until now all of a sudden a burning need in the pit of his stomach had him craving something so far inside of him he wouldn’t be able to talk steadily, not to be able to think straight. When he rubbed his fingertips along himself, his body chose for him. Not giving the chance to second guess himself again he forced his middle finger completely inside of him. His fluffed ears stood straight up as did the hair at the nape of his neck, his teeth dug blood into his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yes, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>this, and he needed more fast. He dropped to his elbow as he made himself quickly become comfortable with just one before he added a second digit to join. He flicked his wrist as he tilted his hips back, a better angle to hook and thrust his fingers inside of him before he decided to spread them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-ooh,” he mused allowed at the sensation, lips curling as he repeated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The burning in his stomach taunted him, thrusting his fingers as hard as he could he keened, “O-Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakily hummed almost a laugh. He steadied himself better, spreading his knees further and dropping himself to lay with his cheek against the floor, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he brought his other hand back to help hold himself as he breached himself with a third. His breath was hot as he huffed through parted lips. The back of his leg ached as he fucked himself on his fingers as best he could, letting his body do whatever it wished to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His toes curled and arched as he pressed against his prostate, spine bending into the ground as he moaned. Who would’ve thought, he surely wouldn’t. He was starting to understand why the Spider patron of the hotel consistently pestered him about sitting on his dick, if this is how it felt with just his fingers-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor held back a disappointed whine as he pulled back his more free hand, sinking his crimson claws deep into the side of his leg and drawing blood. He smeared the life on his fingertips and brought them to the floor beside him and scribbled along. His eyes slid shut and he pressed his cheek further against the floor. He pulled his fingers from him but before he could truly complain his stomach fluttered when he felt one of his tendrils take their place. Instead he fisted his bambi tail, tugging hard to help angle his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tentacle was narrow at first, but he quickly got the hang of his magic in his muddled state. Moaning shamelessly to no one, “O-oh Lords above, thats i-it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the tentacle settled deeper into him, becoming thicker the more Alastor craved the chase of that stretch he hiked his tail and hips up more. Feet scrambling against the floor. He felt so good, and yet like a greedy whore craved more of it. He wanted more, more than just the single tendril in his ass. He could feel his shadow twist along the wall and tilt his head at him, but he didn’t care. Instead he clumsily scribbled along the floor more in his drying blood until his hips jumped at the prod of a second tendril against his rim. Fuck, the sensible part of his brain told him it was going to hurt, but the rest of him didn’t care. In fact he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to hurt. He wanted to be reminded after he came to his senses of what a careless slut he was being. And that tingling in his gut screamed for him to hurry it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he did. His glossy eyes rolled back, spit dribbling from his smile as he forced the second tendril snug beside the other inside of him. Holy fuck he felt like he was being split open and he loved it, as his legs ached the agitated puncture in his thigh burned, straight to his weeping cock between his legs. If he was thinking clearly it would make sense, but he wasn’t. Not in the moment when he started to rock his hips back against the tendrils he had summoned. He pushed back and they moved to thrust forwards into him, slamming perfectly into that sensitive spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Right there!” he cried, his accent slipping without a care, followed by a babble of creole french, his mind was a mess and he wasn’t thinking. He couldn’t think, no he just wanted that ache gone, and it was driving him mad, words forming along to random nonsense to nobody, “Fuck me, make me a harlot!” he moaned out loudly, tears stained his burning cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words he had formed in his mouth caught on his tongue and he groaned at the thought, digging his claws into his palm and slapping it messily across the scribbling on the floor, whining out, “M-make m-me a who-oore,” he fucked himself on the tentacles hard enough each thrust forced a garble of words to tumble from his drooling mouth, “Haaahn, fu-fucking, wr-wreck me, wreck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor dropped his hand from his abused tail, chest heaving. He grabbed his dripping cock in his hand and jerked along, chasing that pleasure getting fucked through him.Trails of slick precum made a mess on the floor below him, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything right now. All he could care about was getting his insides rearranged. All he wanted was to fuck that ache right out of him, and who did he have to tear apart to get someone to smack his ass a little dammit?? Oh that thought made him clench around the tendrils, making him also realize how split he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods he forsaken, he loved this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OOh fuck, merde, i’m cl-lose!” he dropped his hand from his dick once more, placing his palms flat against the floor to give better leverage to force himself back to meet the tentacles wrecking him from behind, he gasped loudly as his tongue lulled from his mouth, smiling as he was fucked stupid, “I’m go-gonna cum, fuckfuckfuck, p-plea-ease, cu-m, inside, wreck me, wreck me,” shakily his own hand fisted his own locks and pulled his head back, eyes closing as he let his thoughts run wild with nobody in particular, all he needed was release, he needed it so badly, and if he couldn’t get it on his own he was too far gone not to summon someone for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed someone to cool that sting inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrust himself back as hard as he could as he came, moaning shamelessly as he painted the floor below him. Riding himself through his climax shamelessly. As he did so the tentacles inside him pressed hard against him, that messy handprint on the floor from before pulled what he craved. His tail twitched happily and he groaned low in his throat at the feeling of his insides getting coated with thick black slick, his ears flickered at the feeling of being utterly debauched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He allowed himself to stay like that, being split on the two tendrils until his breathing calmed. The soreness in his throat began to set in as did the ache in his whole body. Carefully he pulled the masses behind him out, warmth dripping down his thighs and ruining his slacks where they bunched around his knees. Once they dispersed he pulled himself to sit on his knees, a dazed but happy smile still plastered across his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ache that tormented the pit of his belly was gone and instead was replaced with an intense…. Comfort, it felt like. He was eased, no longer being driven mad to get rid of it. And while he knelt there in his afterglow, his whole body tingled it felt like he was floating higher than he had before. Higher than any of his mania episodes had taken him. The burning puncture in his leg was gone, and instead a healed and small heart shape branded his already tattered skin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's 3am. I have to be up in four hours. Why did I write this, this is bad. I'm going to bed.</p><p>Anyway, comment, kudo's, etc~!!! </p><p>Comments help me motivate and finish my other 30 unfinished Hazbin fics (nsfw or not.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>